


Easter is Important

by Anonymous



Series: free pickings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dress Up, Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton's family missed Easter this year and that is unacceptable.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: free pickings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048507
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Easter is Important

"This..." Logan said slowly, "I am not sure what I am looking at here."

"We're bunnies!" Patton shouted, throwing his hands out excitedly.

Patton stood at the forefront of the group, wearing a white rabbit onesie and fake rabbit ears on his head. His face has been painted to more resemble a rabbit. Flanking Patton was Roman and Remus, who were also dressed up as rabbits. Roman was in a similar onesie and face paint situation, but his onesie was in pink tones and he wore a plastic crown on his head. Remus, on the other hand, was wearing "sexy" rabbit clothes--fishnet stockings, and bowtie to complete the look. Logan spared a moment to be grateful it wasn't the male version of the outfit. Hiding behind the trio was a red faced Virgil, who was attempting to merge into a hoodie that had a rabbit tail at the bottom and floppy ears on the hood.

"Yes, we can see that." Janus said dryly.

Logan nodded at his fellow not-rabbit ally. "I do not understand."

"It's Easter!" Roman said triumphantly.

"Oh, yes, thank you Roman, you really cleared that up for us."

"Easter was months ago?" Logan adjusted his glasses.

Virgil hunched his shoulders up as Patton stepped forward with a blinding grin. "We couldn't celebrate it, remember? That's when Virgil had that accident and we were all at the hospital. So we're going to do it now!"

Logan looked at Virgil, suddenly understanding how he was convinced to dress up.

"There's only one Easter bunny, to my knowledge," Janus said as he left the room, clearly disinterested in the newest tomfoolery that the others had contrived.

"Silly Janus, you know that the Easter bunny only comes on Easter! That's why we all have to be bunnies!" Patton shouted in reply.

"Yeah, Janny, we all have to be like _rabbits_." Remus said slyly, walking after Janus with a strut that belonged on a catwalk. The door closed behind them, but it didn't block out Remus' cackle after he made some horrible joke.

Logan sighed at the remaining dressed-up rabbits in the living room. "Where are all the treats you bought?"

Patton and Roman lit up, overjoyed at Logan's apparent acceptance.

"I got everyone's favourite!" Patton said, disappearing in the direction of the room he shared with Virgil. "I even got you some Crofters!"

Logan couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling taking seed in his chest.

"And I made you a costume!" Roman announced, also taking off towards the bedrooms.

Virgil shuffled next to Logan. Logan glanced at him, taking note of the uncomfortable set of his friend's brow.

"If you didn't want to dress up—"

"Nah," Virgil interrupted. "It... Patton's happy."

"Patton's happiness does not need to come at the expense of your own happiness." Logan reminded.

Virgil huffed out a breath, blowing his hair up only for it to fall back in his face. "I don't mind the hoodie."

That was as good as a confession to Virgil, Logan knew. "Tell me, is it uncomfortable to sit?"

Virgil chuckled. "It's really squishy, so not really. I never sit straight for it to be a problem anyway."

"Because we aren't straight!" Roman said as he walked back down the hallway. In his arms was a set of robes and black rabbit ears. "Here nerdy wolverine!"

Logan blinked at the clothes shoved into his chest. Roman put the headband on Logan's head. Logan winced as it pushed his glasses into his skull, but Roman was there fixing the problem already.

"Ah, thank you." Logan said haltingly. "Robes?"

"Yeah! Pat-rabbit and I thought you wouldn't like a onesie."

"Pat-rabbit, like jackrabbit?" Virgil asked, clearly disappointed.

"Put them on!"

Logan sighed and accepted that this was going to happen. The robes were nice, soft and heavy. Logan almost asked how the robes fit in with the theme when Virgil snorted.

"Nice tail, specs."

Logan lifted his arm to look behind him. Sewn on his tailbone was a black fluff of 'rabbit tail' tied with an elaborate blue ribbon bow.

"Roman, why."

"Oh!" Patton said as he walked out, barely able to see over the bags he was carrying. "Looks amazing Lo! The ribbon's really nice!"

Roman sent him a smug look and Logan vowed to get Roman back for it later.

"Now, it'll be just us four, Remus said he was going to get Janus to play rabbits with him."

Virgil looked like his soul had left his body.

"Well then." Logan muttered. He cleared his throat. "I can hide them for you, Patton."

"Thank you Logan!"

As Logan walked outside to hide individually wrapped candies, he couldn't help but hope that Easter in August was not going to be a reoccurring thing.

**Author's Note:**

> After looking at this before I post it, I'm realising it would have been way cuter if I had typed out the idea I had about Roman keeping plot bunnies as pets instead rip


End file.
